


Liverpool Secret Forces

by thewordmage



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordmage/pseuds/thewordmage
Summary: Magic has always been in this world.Since the first sign of life, magic has woven itself into a few select individuals. Those individuals sought each other out and mated, creating more magic users. Fast forward a few thousand years and society has advanced drastically. The magic users - mages, they were dubbed - began being hunted by those without magic. It was then that ancient races came from the shadows - vampires, werewolves, gheists - to help this young race. They recognized the fear in the eyes of mortals; it was just no longer directed at them. They helped the mages conceal themselves and welcomed them into this hidden society they made.All of these races lived amongst the mortals and they thrived. A Prince of the Vampires took up positions of power in each of the world’s major cities, gaining a hold over those in their district. Most were benevolent and genuinely cared about those within their district. There were others, however, that only cared for the power they held and would do anything to keep the fear they earned.Magic has always been in this world.And it’s trying to come into the light.This is a transcript of the World of Darkness campaign I am doing with my friend Sedric Laasko





	Liverpool Secret Forces

Dark brown eyes stared up at the quaint 3-story building in front of them. Their owner heaved a sigh as she grabbed a box from the back of a small moving truck. Harsh black lines indicated that it was meant for the living room. The dark eyes returned to the building.

“Hey Aria, you got that okay?” A chestnut-haired young man asked, stopping with two boxes labelled “linens”. He had matching brown eyes and an easy smile resting on his lips. Aria turned from the brick flats in front of them to her twin.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I’m good. How’re you holding up, Vin?”

“I’m fine. No complaints here.” Vincent laughed but stopped upon seeing their father. He was trying to grab the last four moving boxes in one go. “Dad, take it easy! Why don’t you go sit down? Aria and I can get the rest.”

The twins’ father gave up on two of the boxes and huffed out a laugh. “No, it’s okay, I can get these!” He stopped and caught his breath, brown hair falling in front of his green eyes. He cast a wary glance at the boxes in his arms and then the ones in the truck. “Well, I’ll take care of these two. You want to get the others?” 

Aria smiled. “Sounds like a plan! You head on up.” Her father smiled back and started into the building. She set her box on top of the two smaller ones and hoisted the three into her arms. A mischievous grin sent its way toward Vincent. “Race you inside!” She yelled, rocketing into the flat, laughs ripping from her throat. Heavy footsteps started up behind her accompanied by Vincent’s half-hearted protests.

Boxes littered the small second floor flat. Aria wheezed a few deep breaths, giggles still leaking out. She set her box on top of the coffee table and looked around. Her father was sitting in a plush chair, catching his breath. Vincent ran through the door behind her, chuckling. Aria threw him a wide smile as she meandered down a short hallway toward her new room.

Once inside, she quietly shut the door and closed her eyes. A few still moments passed before she pushed off the door and moved to the few boxes sitting on her bed. She threw open the one labelled “clothes”. The old denim overalls and ratty t-shirt wouldn’t be appropriate for where she was going. For who she was meeting.

Dark navy skinny jeans and a sky blue sweater replaced the moving clothes. Looking in the newly unwrapped mirror, Aria cocked her head to the side and grabbed a deep grey scarf for good measure. She pulled her long, chestnut hair from the paisley bandana, brushed it, and tied it in a sleek high ponytail with a grey headband. She dug black, heeled ankle boots from the “shoe” box and laced them on. Donning a midnight blue velvet choker with a silver locket, she deemed herself ready to go.

A small piece of parchment sat next to Aria’s smartphone. She picked it up and studied the writing, a tired look flowing into her usually bright eyes. 20 years she had been on this planet and had experienced the displeasure of meeting a Vampire Prince only once. A shiver wracked her body upon remembering her encounter with the Dublin Prince. Here’s hoping Liverpool is any better, she thought as she steeled herself for the short journey.

Aria grabbed a small, leather, crossbody bag and tucked her phone and the parchment into her pockets. A heavy intake of breath centered the young woman as she opened the door and entered the hallway.

In the living room, Vincent and their father were slowly unpacking. Books were already strewn around the room on multiple tables and shelves. A moon-shaped lamp sat near the far corner, casting a white light on the pale green wall. In the kitchen between unopened boxes bubbled the kettle, waiting for someone to make tea between emptying boxes.

“Aria, come take a look at this.” The twins’ father called, the corners of his mouth turning up in a nostalgic smile. He held a cloth scrapbook in his hands and had Vincent looking over his shoulder, brown eyes gleaming. Aria raised and eyebrow and joined her brother behind their father’s chair. The scrapbook was open to a page that held a pressed lavender stem next to an old polaroid of a young man with mousy brown hair next to a woman around his age with close cut red hair and vibrant brown eyes. They each held an infant in identical clothes. The adults were laughing, the man with an arm slung around the woman and hugging the child close with his other arm. Looping handwriting wrote under the image:

Carson and I with the twins  
April 28th, 2002

A fond smile grew on Aria’s lips. They looked so small! She honestly couldn’t tell which child she was and which was Vincent. Her twin pointed a finger to the child their mother was holding and laughed.

“You were so cute!” He commented, then turned to look Aria dead in the eyes. “What happened?”

“I started to look more like you.” She shot back with a smirk. Vincent brought a hand to his chest, a scandalized expression on his face.

“If you looked even a little like me, it’d be an improvement.”

“Um, I don’t think so. Maybe in an alternate universe where looking hideous is better.”

The two siblings stared each other down for a moment before breaking down in giggles. Carson watched the exchange with a fond grin. They were still so young. It was nice to see them goof off.

Yellow light filtered through the window, casting the small room in a warm glow. Aria checked the time on her phone, still chuckling. 6:43 p.m. She took a deep breath. “I should get going.”

A tense blanket fell over the small family. Carson sighed and placed the scrapbook to the side, standing. “Okay, kiddo. You going to be okay?” Aria nodded and stepped toward him. He quickly wrapped her in a hug, his cheek resting on her hair. “Good luck. Be safe, A.”

Aria stepped out of the hug with a confident smile. “Aren’t I always?” The chuckle that escaped Carson’s lips was hollow, but she didn’t have time to think about that. She turned to Vincent, who looked properly terrified. He had reason to be. “I’ll be fine, Vin. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Vincent nodded, not trusting his voice, and waved.

“I’ll text you both when I’m on my way back, ‘kay?” The other two nodded, which she returned with a single nod of her head. “I’ll be back. Love you!” Another minute in that flat and she’d lose her nerve. Aria swept out the door and into the young autumn twilight.

\---

Aria wrapped her arms close to herself against the chilled breeze. She had been walking for around fifteen minutes through alley after alley until she emerged onto a packed dirt road. Orange and yellow leaves littered the ground from the various birch trees lining the street. A large brick mansion loomed a few hundred feet in front of her. Thich, cast iron bars with intricate swirls made a gate in front of the building. As she approached, Aria noticed to guards on either side of the gate. They were dressed similarly in comfortable looking black clothes. There was a wooden door to the left of the large gate. One of the guards stood in front of it. That one looks friendly enough, she thought hopefully and approached. “Good evening!”

“State your business.”

Aria fought back a flinch. Oof, this one’s grumpy. She brightened her smile. “I’m here to see the Prince. You see, I just moved here and I wanted to say ‘hello’!”

“Bag.”

Aria tilted her head in faux-confusion before perking up again. “Oh! Of course.” She held out her purse, making sure the contents were visible. Some lipstick, a compact mirror, a few loose tampons, nothing dangerous. She knew better than to try harming a Vampire Prince, much less in his own home.

The guard peered into her purse before leaning back into position. They nodded to their companion, who pressed a hidden button on his belt in a code. The door behind the guard closest to Aria clicked and the guard opened it. “Follow the white roses.”

“White roses, got it.” Aria nodded 3, 4, 5 times. “Thank you so much. You’re so helpful!” She passed through the door, nothing how the guard rolled their eyes at the other, who silently chuckled, and closed the door.

Once inside, Aria’s breath held at the sight in front of her. A lush garden expanded in front of her, groomed to perfection. It was clear that whoever maintained this garden loved it dearly and took pride in their work. Aria took a moment to appreciate the beauty in the setting sun. Farther to the left she noted a white gazebo covered in green vines. Three figures stood and one left toward a place she couldn’t see. The other two headed inside the house. Aria took a quick glance out of the corner of her eye, noting the guard atop a small lookout. Don’t dally too long, then, she mentally noted. To her right was a path lined with white rose bushes. She started down that way.

The walk was brief but breathtaking. A few stone benches sat interspersed on the path and around a small fountain. The bushes cut the path off abruptly, forcing Aria to stop. To the left of her position was a polished wooden door. She looked at the black handle before grasping it and pushing the door open. 

A small waiting room greeted the young woman. It was sparsely decorated with cheap wooden chairs and a reception desk. Besides the bored desk attendant and Aria herself, there were two others in the room: a well-dressed woman, her blonde hair pulled in a tight bun on the crown of her head and a rough looking man with tattoos wrapping around his bald scalp. Aria approached the desk.

“Hi! I was hoping to see the Prince.” She threw up her brightest grin again. “I just moved here and-”

“Have a seat. He’ll see you shortly.” The attendant interrupted, not looking up from painting his nails a deep shade of green. Just then, he cocked his head and looked at the blonde woman. “He’s ready for you.” The woman nodded and stood, opening the other door in the room. Aria turned back to the receptionist, smiling politely.

“Excellent, thanks!” She bounced a turn and sat in a chair near the foor, folding her hands in her lap and looking around a bit more. There wasn’t much to se.

A few minutes passed before the blonde woman from before exited the room, holding the door for the man who had stood the moment the door opened. She cast a haughty glance at Aria, exhaling in almost a scoff before leaving the building entirely. Noticing the receptionist watching the interaction, Aria stuck her tongue out behind the woman’s back. The receptionist chuckled briefly.

The rough man was in the other room for longer than the woman before. 10 minutes passes before Aria tried making conversation with the desk attendant. Receiving only one or two word answers, Aria gave up. She did discover that the attendants name was Jamahl and had worked there for about seven years now.

15 more minutes passed before the door to the other room opened again. The rough looking man had a content expression on his face and winked at Aria. She waved, beaming, and wished him a good night before moving to the door. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

This area was better decorated than the waiting room. Red velvet curtains framed big windows that portrayed the clear autumn night. A similar red carpet lined the floor. Large glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling and cast the room in a warm light. An opulent stone throne sat across the room from the door Aria entered through.

A man who couldn’t have been older than 25 years old sat lounged on the throne, a leg slung over one of the arms. His dark grey three-piece suit wrinkled as if scowling at the position. Short, dark hair hung in front of silver eyes as they glanced lazily at Aria.

To his right was a woman in her late 20’s with dark auburn hair. Her stormy grey eyes sparkled with barely concealed glee. Possibly because of the man before her? Aria took note of the black holsters on the woman’s thighs, pouches and pockets tucked close.

On the other side of the throne stood a younger man - he couldn’t have been much older than Aria herself. Onyx hair hung down his back, a few inches past his shoulders. His face remained passive, betraying none of his thoughts or emotions like the woman’s eyes had. The light of the chandeliers glinted off his warm hazel eyes, accentuating flecks of gold. Aria stopped a few yards in front of the throne and dropped into a respectful bow.

“Stand.”

The man on the throne spoke in a deep voice, his accent similar to that of the Queen’s. Boredom laced his voice with that one syllable. Aria straightened and plastered on her friendliest grin, raising her hand in a small wave.

“Hi! My name in Aria.” She started, tilting her head slightly. “What’s your name?”

A small look of amusement flickered across the man on the thrones face. “My name is Daniel, Prince of Liverpool.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Daniel!” Aria tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “I just moved here-”

“I am aware.” Daniel interrupted. He appeared to be inspecting his fingernails, those being more interesting than this conversation. “I have eyes all over the city.” Aria blanched slightly.

“O-of course, sir.” She replied. “I, um, I wanted to say ‘hi’ and let you know that I don’t plan on doing anything stupid or harming anyone. So, uh, hi!” She let out a small chuckle.

The amusement briefly returned to Daniel’s face and he shot a quick glance to the woman to his right, who returned a concise nod. “Alright,” he said. “I appreciate that. Welcome to my city.” His gaze returned to his fingernails and he let out a sigh. “Did you have any questions or requests?” Aria took a centering breath.

“Well, I did have one thing.” Daniel cast her a sidelong glance and waved her to continue. “I was just wondering if you had any information about rogue mages in your area. Ones in dark blue velvet cloaks. She wrung her hands slightly, nerves getting to her.

“I haven’t heard anything. Why are you looking for them?” Daniel looked at her head on, suspicion ghosting over his handsome features.

“I’m not with them or anything like that!” Aria replied quickly, brows furrowing in earnest. “They hurt my family. You see-”

“You don’t have to continue if it pains you.” Daniel interjected. Aria shook her head, a shaky smile appearing on her lips.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Her breath wavered when she exhaled. “They killed my mother. She had taken me into the forest for some field training a year after my Awakening and they ambushed us. They killed her and I think they were going to kill me, too. I still don’t know how I got out of there.” A shadow crossed over her already dark brown eyes, making them look black as night. Daniel straightened on his throne.

“I’m sorry you went through that.” His boredom was replaced with a genuine softness. He meant his words. “Have you spoken to the Prince of that area?” Aria nodded, irritation bubbling in her gut.

“I tried. He offered help.” Heat erupted behind her face but she kept her temper under control. She couldn’t stop the hard edge invading her voice. “He asked for a price I wouldn’t pay.”

"You don’t have to say anything else.” Daniel’s groomed eyebrow twitched. “I know his type.” He thought for a moment, studying Aria. She could’ve sworn one of his silver eyes flashed red for a fraction of a second. He continued. “I will look into those mages for you.” Aria’s head shot up, mahogany hair swinging.

“You will?” She ginned when Daniel gave a curt nod. “Oh, thank you! I, um, I don’t have much money to give you in payment. I haven’t gotten a job yet, but-”

“I don’t need your money.” Daniel quickly stated. He stared at her eyes for a moment and panic rumbled deep in Aria’s stomach. Her eyes scanned the room for possible exits if she needed to run. She also made quick assessments of his companions on either side of his throne. She got her mind under control again and huffed out a tense laugh. It would be better to try talking before fleeing.

“I’m flattered, sir, but I’m not exactly looking to do, um, that-”

“Oh, god no.” Daniel hurried out. “That wasn’t what I was referring to. Although, I will need you in another sense.” Aria released a breath.

“And w-what way is that?” Her panic began to subside. She didn’t realize how tightly she was gripping the strap of her bag until she released it, knuckles creaking.

“I run a particular...organization, let’s say. We track down and incapacitate terrorist groups that may be forming in my city. And luckily for you, a spot on my team has just opened up.” He stood to his full height. He had to have been a full foot taller than Aria’s 5’3” height. Daniel must have noticed this fact because he took his seat again. Aria resisted the urge to draw her brows in confusion. Why would he sit if he intended on standing in that moment? She didn’t have time to give it more thought before he spoke again. “I will search for these rogue mages if you fight in my organization. Obviously I’ll also be giving you a wage for working for me, as well as compensating your family. And everyone who works for me lives in this mansion, so you need not worry about commute times or any such thing.” Aria glanced at the man and woman behind Daniel, trying to see if there was another angle to the offer. The woman’s grey eyes had somehow gotten brighter, though her face remained impartial. It was clear she was excited about this proposition. The young man had a look in his eye as if he was watching a perplexing and exciting movie. Like he was looking forward to seeing how it played out. Aria folded her hands behind her back.

“So you’re saying that not only are you going to look for the mages that killed my mother, but you’re also going to pay me and my family and move me into this huge mansion?” Aria couldn’t believe the offer. This had to be a joke, or a trick, or something because this was too good of an offer.

“Yes, and your family- Where are you living right now?” Daniel asked, interrupting himself.

“Um, in those brick flats on Water Street.” She had no idea what was going on. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Daniel tutted twice, shaking his head.

“That won’t do. If you accept then you’re family will also be moved to a more secure area.” He turned to the young man. “The guest house on the edge of the property is still empty, yes?” The man nodded. “Excellent.” He turned back to Aria. “So, what do you say?” Daniel stood and strode over to stop in front of her and held out a hand.  
Aria stared at the outstretched hand, mouth agape. This couldn’t be real, could it? It had to be. It wasn’t. But why would the Prince joke about this? He had no reason. She took a centering breath and nodded once, grasping Daniel’s cool hand and beaming up at him. 

“I think that would be a good trade.”


End file.
